


级长的秘密：仲夏夜的淫梦

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Futanari！Edelgard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Summary: 【扶她预警！！！】了解我的人都知道，我是一个内向且腼腆的写手，从小到大，不善言辞的我，居然要冒着被出警的危险写一篇百合扶她文。真是感觉，好！害！怕！啊！大家好，欢迎收看《黄文联播》。您即将会看到：17岁少女课间突发春梦，究竟是作者道德的沦丧还是品性的扭曲。17岁的炎帝（化名）是帝国的继承人，某天她突然在一个女性教师的课上做了一个以对方为主角的春梦。事后不知情受害女性教师要求炎帝（化名）好好学习。下一条新闻：体制内在职新人女教师吃穷学校食堂，现教会已介入调查。看到后面你会发现这和自慰没什么两样。【可能连自慰也不如】
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	级长的秘密：仲夏夜的淫梦

梦，通常是个私人而又隐秘的活动。  
人类能招架袭来的睡意，却抗拒不了做梦的冲动。

“队形的种类很多，一般可以分为：横队、纵队和一字队形、一路队形、三角队形、梯形队形等。”  
教授杰拉尔特用兵理论的贝蕾丝用教鞭点中绘制在木板上的图形标示，她的声音在黑鹫的教室里回荡。  
加尔古•玛库现在正处于夏季，午餐过后满腹的充实感配合盛满温热空气的室内令人变得昏昏欲睡。  
隔壁林尔哈特的桌子上放着翻阅到一半的纹章学教科书，背后贝尔娜缇塔的课桌上敞开着的笔记本上有个未收尾的涂鸦。  
“横队是由战士或分队左右并列组成的队形。一般在点名、检阅时采用。纵队是由战士或分队重叠组成的队形，一般在行军时采用。”  
在句未最后一个音落下之前，贝蕾丝的眼神有一瞬间放在了第一排课桌的位置。  
“一字队形、一路队形、三角队形、梯形队形等，总称战斗队形。”  
可是她很快地把视线从艾黛尔贾特的身上移开，接着她转过身在木板上绘制新的图标。  
贝蕾丝在讲台上详尽地解释着杰拉尔特的用兵理论，可是艾黛尔贾特却连一个字都没有听进去。  
“她看向你了。”  
与贝蕾丝及其像似的声线落在了艾黛尔贾特的耳边，犹如带有麝香的玫瑰在艾黛尔贾特的耳后绽放。  
“.....”  
艾黛尔贾特不说话，她只是拧起嘴唇看向贝蕾丝的背影。  
“她好像没有注意到你睡着了。”  
湿热的嘴唇触感也落在艾黛尔贾特左耳的耳廓上，短暂的一吻过后。艾黛尔贾特能感觉到「她」已经出现在自己的背后了，「她」的嘴唇贴在艾黛尔贾特的左耳廓上，呼吸顺着空气故意吹进艾黛尔贾特的左耳内。  
“唔……！”  
艾黛尔贾特想伸出手制止「她」，可是这个时候她察觉到自己的双手无法自由移动了，就像被什么东西束缚住那样被紧紧地固定在大腿上。  
一双熟悉的手从课桌下的阴影处伸出将她紧拢的膝盖温柔地分开，修剪过指甲的左手食指顺着艾黛尔贾特右边膝盖的内侧划过，它沿着那条线路轻柔得滑动至她大腿的根部，若有似无的触感刺激着艾黛尔贾特的心脏。  
“....嘶....”  
紧接着，她就像发现目标那样指点在了艾黛尔贾特的裆部后并起食指和中指隔着那一层布料摩擦起来，随着布料的粗糙刺激着裤子下的秘密，许久未发泄的欲望随着这阵爱抚渐渐苏醒。  
“呼唔...”  
艾黛尔贾特直起腰部，平时被刻意压抑的欲望被两根手指所唤起，舒适异常地满足感从她口中流露而出。  
随着这两根手指抚弄，裤子下藏着的小秘密也诚实得抬起头。像似对坏孩子的奖励，「她」用食指顶着裤子中心勃起的顶端轻轻摩擦着。  
燥热感从她的小腹攀附而上，强烈的触感温柔地抚慰着她的下半身，梦的源头不由分说地玩弄着她身体上最敏感的部分。  
不知道是哪天开始，她开始做起了连续的梦境。原本不可能的事情都会在梦里发生。  
“嗯！”  
最顶端的部分被摩擦的艾黛尔贾特狠狠地挺直了腰部，被食指顶住的顶端渐渐被体液濡湿。  
艾黛尔贾特紫色的眼眸被染上水色的泽光，她眼睁睁地看着那只左手离开了裆部高高挺起的部分。  
随后那只恶作剧的手拽住艾黛尔贾特的短裤的宽松带将其向下拉扯。  
“呼...”  
失去限制束缚的肉棒从艾黛尔贾特的裤子中一下子跃出，在室内灯火的照耀下顶部渗出了些许晶莹的体液。  
“你勃起了。”  
在艾黛尔贾特目光的注视中「贝蕾丝」从课桌的阴影处现身于灯火之下，卷曲而又赤红色的长角从她的耳朵上方延伸至头顶，异状的双角下是一双尖锐的耳廓。她趴在艾黛尔贾特的双腿间仰头看向艾黛尔贾特，用着平淡却隐含某种诱惑的语气向艾黛尔贾特对话。  
“想我了吗？”  
「贝蕾丝」抬头看向艾黛尔贾特，她的身上没有穿衣服，赤红色的瞳孔内闪耀着戏谑的光芒。  
“忍了很久吧。”  
「贝蕾丝」的食指尖端沾上了一些体液，随后她的食指贴着肉棒顶端的那一根缝隙轻轻摩擦。  
“呼嗯！！”  
艾黛尔贾特的膝盖下意识颤抖着，早已处于勃起状态的肉棒异常敏感，只是前端被扫过就能激起极大的快感。  
强烈的快感不断地刺激着她的腰部，许久没有发泄的身体在这时变得尤为敏感。  
艾黛尔贾特在做梦的时候总是不能自己，那是因为艾黛尔贾特并不是这个梦境的主人。  
就像现在一样。  
“这次也积攒了很多的量啊。”  
像似享受这种触摸那样，越来越多的体液从肉棒的顶端涌出。  
“不、不行。”  
「贝蕾丝」的动作突然停住了，她看向艾黛尔贾特的眼神内带有一丝不解。  
但是很快「贝蕾丝」就发现了原因。  
“不想在老师的课上做吗？”  
「贝蕾丝」微微侧过脸示意在讲台上背对着她们绘制一幅长图的贝蕾丝。  
“......”  
艾黛尔贾特只是抿紧嘴唇盯着趴在自己双腿间的「贝蕾丝」。贝蕾丝的炭笔接触木质材料的声音有频率地在两人之间响动，深绿色的木板被填上灰白色的线条。  
“可是艾尔没有拒绝我。”  
「贝蕾丝」面无表情地说着，她的食指从肉棒顶端的小缝隙撤下握住了肉棒的根部。  
“你不是很讨厌双手被束缚的感觉吗？艾尔。”  
「贝蕾丝」的语气上扬且带着一丝戏谑，她轻握住肉棒的手开始有节奏地套弄。  
“等..啊！”  
随着「贝蕾丝」的动作，艾黛尔贾特感觉到全身的血液正向下身导入，同时一股好像海浪一般的舒适感不断冲击着她。  
虽然不想承认，可是身体总是很诚实。  
当喜欢上一个人时那种单纯美好的好感总会被带上一点杂质，那份杂质名为“情欲”。  
艾黛尔贾特偷偷喜欢着贝蕾丝，她对贝蕾丝的感情就像晶莹剔透的琉璃制品，通透、明亮、易碎，可其中也含有因制作过程中产生的气泡，那象征了对贝蕾丝产生的情欲。  
“唔嗯……”  
被握在「贝蕾丝」手中爱抚着的肉棒变得更大了，艾黛尔贾特感觉到全身都因为这份冲动被满足后的快乐而颤栗。  
“额哼..”  
艾黛尔贾特的双手依旧无法动弹，就好像这场梦强迫她体验到最后。艾黛尔贾特很讨厌被束缚，尤其是在这种不能自己的场合里被束缚，如果是在现实中她一定会想尽一切办法脱离这种窘迫的境地。过去的经历和成长所造的自尊心让她成为了那样性格的人。  
可是现在的她虽然心怀不满，可是内心深处却没有做出拒绝的打算。  
这到底是为什么呢？  
沉浸于「贝蕾丝」爱抚中的艾黛尔贾特的余光扫向那张和贝蕾丝一模一样的脸。  
“要用胸部来替你做，对吗？艾尔。”  
「贝蕾丝」越过眼前勃起的肉棒把视线放在艾黛尔贾特的脸上，她面无表情的脸上双眼仿佛亮着光，就像一个欣赏表演的观众，参与其中但置身事外。  
“我、我可没那么说……”  
艾黛尔贾特皱紧眉毛，书桌下她的双脚脚趾紧紧抓着鞋底。  
“我当然知道你的想法，因为我是你创造出来的角色啊。”  
「贝蕾丝」的赤色双眼好像看透了艾黛尔贾特内心的全部，她放开了握住的肉棒转而跪坐在艾黛尔贾特的双腿间。  
“就像我现在称呼你‘艾尔’，这些也全是按照你的想法决定的。”  
她轻声说着挺起身用双手捂住下乳将其托起。由于四肢暴露在外部的原因，她双手的肤色比胸部的更加深一点，位于内侧的手指皮肤泛着微红，微红的手指贴在白暂的胸部上，十指陷入柔软的胸部中好似红与白交融在手指与松软的面团。  
她向前挪了一步更靠近了艾黛尔贾特，将对方肉棒安放进自己的胸口。  
“我的职责是为服务艾尔而生的。”  
「贝蕾丝」用叙述事实的口吻述说着，接着她一口含住艾黛尔贾特勃起的肉棒，舌尖摩擦头部，沿着沟状的结构用舌面粗糙的部分细细摩擦。  
“唔嗯！”  
剧烈的羞耻感占据了艾黛尔贾特的心灵，可是身体的某处却在为「贝蕾丝」所说的话发出一阵又一阵期待，身与心奇妙的矛盾感反而催生了某种背德感。  
而这种属于禁忌感的情感就像催两人之间的催化剂，奇妙的化学反应令彼此变得更加燥热。  
“嗯....啊...”  
艾黛尔贾特能感觉到「贝蕾丝」的舌尖在肉棒的头部打圈，她柔软灵活的舌尖总是会在绕一圈后沿着顶端的那条缝隙轻轻抚摸，用‘稍稍’程度的力度在那一处最敏感的部分留下深刻的刺激。  
“....呼...”  
将肉棒从嘴里吐出，沾染与「贝蕾丝」舌尖上的唾液与艾黛尔贾特的肉棒连成了一条细线，残留了口腔温度的唾液沾湿了肉棒的顶端，从那条缝隙中沾染的液体已经不知道是两者哪一方留下的了。  
“..啾...嘶...”  
「贝蕾丝」的嘴唇亲吻上那条缝隙，随后她再度伸出舌头沿着搏动的筋一路向下舔去，鼻息喷吐在肉棒上，她感受到血管和筋的鼓动正随着自己的舔舐频率加快起来。  
“差不多了呢。”  
「贝蕾丝」从艾黛尔贾特张开的双腿间起身跨坐在艾黛尔贾特的大腿两侧，有着三角形尖端的尾巴若有似无得扫过艾黛尔贾特肉棒的根部。  
不着寸缕的身体贴在穿戴整齐的艾黛尔贾特身上，她光裸的肌肤暴露在空气中的同时轻压住艾黛尔贾特的身体。借由身高的优势，「贝蕾丝」用右手轻轻环住艾黛尔贾特的脖子的同时微微低头将额头抵在艾黛尔贾特的额头上。  
“今天想要进去吗？艾尔。”  
「贝蕾丝」的左手引导着艾黛尔贾特的肉棒贴在小穴缝隙处，小穴口流出的体液沾湿了肉棒的头部，瘙痒的触感停留在敏感的顶部使得艾黛尔贾特下腹部的冲动越发难耐。  
“很想再亲近一点吧？”「贝蕾丝」附在艾黛尔贾特的左耳边用舌头逗弄着她的耳垂，她对着盛满欲望沾染水色的紫藤色双眸故意问道。耳语时「贝蕾丝」轻微扭动腰部，小穴柔软的边缘摩擦着肉棒的顶端使其沾染上更多的体液，但她总是在肉棒只差一步就能进入身体前将其分开。  
她与贝蕾丝不同，相似的面孔下藏有极为恶劣的玩心。  
“嗯……”  
不知道是接受了内心的欲望还是耐不住眼前的诱惑，艾黛尔贾特的鼻腔内传来低低的闷响。  
望着已经彻底浸透了欲望的紫藤色眼眸，「贝蕾丝」的嘴角露出了一抹不可琢磨的浅笑。  
就像是对诚实的孩子的奖励，「贝蕾丝」在艾黛尔贾特的脸颊边留下一吻，右手则扶着艾黛尔贾特的肩膀缓缓压低腰部，抵在小穴口蓄势待发的肉棒顶部终于没入小穴。  
感受已经进入身体时的那种充盈的触感时，「贝蕾丝」并没有马上动作。她趴在艾黛尔贾特的身上稍稍抬高身子，在确定跟看得到她此时的表情时再用空出的左手食指顺着艾黛尔贾特的下颚线抚摸，当她的手指来到艾黛尔贾特的下巴时她则微微使力将其扬起，让她的嘴唇与自己靠近的同时俯下身。  
就在「贝蕾丝」快要吻上艾黛尔贾特嘴唇的那一刻，两人的嘴唇即将触碰之前她的嘴角边露出了一抹得逞坏笑。  
“呼~早安，艾尔。”

压在身上重量随着「贝蕾丝」上扬的笑声一起消失了。  
艾黛尔贾特的眼睛猛的一睁，她抬头向前望去，讲台上的贝蕾丝正用关切的眼神看着她。  
贝蕾丝的嘴上说着教学内容，可她的目光停留在艾黛尔贾特的身上，她的眉角耷拉下来露出一副为难的表情，墨蓝色的眸子里仿佛在说“要好好听课啊，艾黛尔贾特。”。  
林尔哈特桌上的纹章学教科书已经只剩下三分之一的内容没有读了，后座敞开的笔记本上涂鸦的最后一笔也被贝尔娜缇塔画上了，现在她正趴在桌上创作下一幅涂鸦。  
艾黛尔贾特一脸歉意地错开和贝蕾丝接触的目光，紫藤色的眼眸中带有一丝难以琢磨的神情。  
下身那根像火把一样炽热挺立的器官早已随着「贝蕾丝」的消失而不见了，可是腹部下方却总有一种难言的涌动，就像似有人在用手指最尖端进行恶意的骚动亦或是做了一场的美梦却在半路截断。  
黑鹫学级的教室里再次回荡起贝蕾丝详细解释杰拉尔特的用兵理论的声音。  
小腹下还未满足的躁热与胸口难耐的思绪纠缠在艾黛尔贾特的心底，被压抑的爱恋在心底熊熊燃烧着，今天的艾黛尔贾特也连一个字都听不进去。  
究竟要多久才能让贝蕾丝注意到自己的那份情感呢。  
艾黛尔贾特的脑海中那样想着，可是那个犹如火星的想法被她熄灭了，随即一个个火星连续燃起……又再度被……

人在醒来后会极力去忘记所做过的梦，只有强烈到深刻的梦境才会被保留。  
埋藏心底的好感会变成梦境，最终会变成使人感到痛苦却心甘情愿的幻想。  
思恋她人所伴生的性冲动极像在暗恋中做了一场热烈的美梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来这篇很短的黄文马上就可以写完的，是长时间的加班拖长了我的节奏和进度！！  
> 我讨厌加班！！！  
> 关键词：暗恋、性幻想、春梦。  
> 这一篇是剧情极度简单的小黄文，所以真的只要爽就可以了。  
> 如果你要从中硬是找出什么中心意思的话，我觉得应该是“不要早恋”【还有不能在上课时做春梦透老师】。  
> 读完全文，你可能会觉得奇怪，「贝蕾丝」到底是一个什么存在呢？  
> 其实是从艾黛尔贾特的脑海【性欲】里具现出的梦魔。  
> 所谓暗恋这种感情不单单是普通的思恋和极为单纯的好感组成的，其中也包含了某种程度的性欲，这点在思春期【重点！】的年纪上尤为体现。  
> 梦魔贝的性格基础的设定上我借鉴了Gimme×Gimme【八王子P×Giga】的歌词和喇叭鸟的黄图。  
> 初设想是一个“面无表情说骚话做【看穿一切】骚事”的另类贝老师【保健老师？】和现实中“温柔体贴【感情迟钝】不善表达”的贝蕾丝呈现出一种性格上的对比。另一方面为什么梦魔贝总是面无表情的原因是由于艾黛尔贾特早期对贝蕾丝的认识不足导致的，也许随着艾黛尔贾特对贝蕾丝的了解加深也会使梦魔贝有更多的表情也说不定呢。  
> 事实上这篇文比起黄色的部分不如说是在描写艾黛尔贾特有多渴求想和贝蕾丝相处和加深理解。  
> 我只是换个角度去写暗恋而已啦。  
> 其实这还有一个结局，太虐了我就没有写在原文里。
> 
> “能请你回答一下这道题吗？艾黛尔贾特。”  
> “！？”  
> 艾黛尔贾特 冯 弗雷斯贝尔古人生最大危机！
> 
> 对，到最后的最后都没有奇怪的命名，我变了，我不是你们所认识的那个人了。  
> 因为我就是这样的，unpredictable cow.【贴心的翻译：难以捉摸的奶牛】


End file.
